This invention relates in general to shovels and scoops and, in particular, to an improved shovel or scoop having an auxiliary lifting handle.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, the invention relates to an auxiliary handle for a shovel, such as used in removing snow and the like. The auxiliary handle is pivotally mounted beneath the longitudinal axis of the shovel handle to facilitate a shoveling action and to reduce the effort required for such tasks.
Shoveling material by a manual implement can be arduous work, particularly when heavy snow is being removed. As is well known, conventional snow shovels employ a scoop at one end supported by a handle structure. The user of the shovel must not only support heavy loads, but must also resist the torque about the axis of the handle due to the material being lifted. The use of a conventional shovel for removing snow is capable of adversely effecting the user's back and other areas of his body. Automated snow removers have been introduced to alleviate the strain and physical effort of removing snow. These machines, however, are expensive to manufacture and purchase, are noisy in operation, and can be awkward in moving from place to place.
One attempted solution to the foregoing problems has been to employ an auxiliary handle with a standard shovel design. Such auxiliary handles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,266 to Vaslas; U.S. Pat. No. 344,890 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 702,097 to Haviland; and U.S. Pat. No. 715,056 to Gruner. Such prior designs for auxiliary handle to shovels have proved to be unsatisfactory in operation. These techniques have functioned to be no more than an extension of the handle, while offering little reduction in the loads and torques encountered during a shoveling task.